


kiss like the movies

by zombiekittiez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Yamaguchi POV, a single cuss, tskymweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiekittiez/pseuds/zombiekittiez
Summary: ~~“A guy.” Tsukki clarifies.“A guy.” Tadashi agrees.“You’re the guy.” Tsukki’s hand snakes out, snags Tadashi by the sleeve.“I’m the guy?” Tadashi’s mouth drops open.“You’re the guy,” Tsukki confirms.~~Fake movie date for tsukkiyama week 2020
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 378
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	kiss like the movies

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man I missed writing short sweet HQ, since all I have now is my monster oiasm lol.

The biggest question for Tadashi that drizzly Sunday afternoon was whether to get the caramel popcorn or the cheese. The movie had been a foregone conclusion. Tsukki’s not big on anime really but he also doesn’t mind that Tadashi can be. 

“It’s boring,” Tsukki had explained once with an irritated sigh. 

“Sorry, Tsukki! I guess talking about it is annoying.” Tadashi grinned, unabashed. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukki had grumbled. “It’s less annoying when you explain it. It’s quicker, anyway, than wasting the time on it myself.” 

So when the newest studio Ghibli release was set to debut, Tadashi had turned to Tsukki with big, expectant, sparkling eyes and just… waited. 

“Ugh, fine. You’re paying, though.” Tsukki had relented. 

“Fine by me!” Tadashi had chirruped. Tadashi has been careful with his summer Shimada Mart savings, and anyway footing the bill makes it easier to pretend the whole thing is a date instead of an act of Tsukki Benevolence. 

After punching the tickets, Tsukki had peeled off for his pre-movie bathroom break while Tadashi grabbed the snacks, per usual. 

So now the question: caramel or cheese? 

Tsukki likes sweet things, so Tadashi should be thoughtful and get the caramel. On the other hand, Tsukki eats like a sparrow, so he might get full and want to go home right after the movie instead of getting dinner first. Tadashi could eat either, or both and a meal besides, honestly. Ironic, since Tsukki is the one who’s the pro-athlete here. That decides him. He’ll get the caramel, which will get him friendship points, but he will also push Tsukki to get food after since he’s bound to need the calories. Win-win.

He orders cheerfully and turns away from the counter, cradling the large popcorn, two drinks and handful of napkins clumsily. 

“You… hold still a minute and give me something.” Tsukki says flatly, appearing at his side. 

Tadashi beams, handing over Tsukki’s usual strawberry soda and the napkins. 

“Tsukishima?” An unfamiliar feminine voice chimes in from behind. Tadashi glances up- then double takes. 

The girl is lovely. She’s roughly their age, with long dark hair pin-straight and held back from her face with a flower print headband that matches her blue eyes. Her clothes are flowy and soft looking, like Tadashi might snag them just by looking. She is looking around, through, and over Tadashi, which is pretty impressive all on its own because Tadashi’s six foot tall and this girl is probably five foot nothing. 

“Kudo-senpai.” Tsukishima’s voice falls even flatter somehow. A pancake voice. Nothing to worry about, then. Tadashi shifts the popcorn to the crook of his elbow and takes the opportunity to grab a couple of straws.

“I didn’t know you liked movies.” She edges closer. Tadashi hopes that she isn’t planning on stepping through him. 

“I don’t. He does.” Tsukishima jerks his head over toward Tadashi who is midway through inserting a straw into Tsukki’s drink for him. He freezes, turning to look at Kudo-senpai. She smiles at him in a way that scrunches her eyes cutely. He can feel her killing intent from three feet away.

Tadashi swallows hard. 

“Do you have any plans for after?” Kudo-senpai presses. She maneuvers subtly between them and the hallway that leads to the theater. “You’re free, right?” 

“Am I free, Yamaguchi?” Tsukki asks blandly. 

“He’s free, _right?_ ” Kudo-senpai repeats through bared teeth that only passes for a smile because she’s so objectively cute. He wonders if that will be enough to get her off the murder charge when she goes for his jugular if he answers wrong. 

Tadashi turns huge pleading eyes on Tsukki who sighs, taking the popcorn and managing to step past Kudo-senpai without touching her- damn his slender hips and long stride. 

“It was a joke. We’ve got plans after.” 

“Oh.” Kudo-senpai falters. “What kind of plans?” She tries again brightly. 

“We’re getting dinner,” Tsukki says without turning around. “Just a movie isn’t much of a date, after all. Come on, Yamaguchi.” 

Kudo-senpai’s face goes very white and then very red. She glares at Tadashi who ducks down into a little bow, nearly dropping his melon fanta. “Nice to meet you,” he squeaks. “Tsukki, wait up!” 

Tsukki does, in fact, wait up, just around the corner outside their theater. Tadashi finds that he’s having a hard time looking at him directly. He focuses on Tsukki’s glasses, but it’s a bit too close to those golden eyes and slightly downturned mouth. Left ear, then. That’s his favorite one. 

Tadashi knows Tsukki, in and out. He knows how little Tsukki likes to talk about tedious things and how he likes to explain himself even less. Their entire friendship, actually, seems to be based around Tadashi’s ability to balance indulging Tsukki’s base selfishness and then occasionally (rarely) pushing quite hard for Tsukki’s own good. 

There are a lot of responses that will coax Tsukki into explaining himself, including the mature option of pretending it didn’t happen until Tsukki cracks. 

Instead, of course, Tadashi opens his mouth and says “you seem close with your senpai.” 

What. The fuck. 

Tsukki blinks, then scowls. “Shut up, Yamaguchi. Come on, we’ll miss the previews.” Tsukki disappears into the darkness of the theater- along with Tadashi’s chance at any real answers. Well, that’s what he gets for being himself. Philosophically, Tadashi pops a piece of caramel popcorn in his mouth for moral support and follows Tsukki inside. 

Tsukki is sitting in the middle middle, which is Tadashi’s favorite place to sit- he’d given an impassioned speech about optimal movie acoustics on the way back from an away game second year of high school that Tsukki had pretended to ignore, but Tsukki has always picked that section ever since. One of the ten thousand tiny things that had made Tadashi’s stupid little seed-crush bloom into full time heart eyes. 

Tadashi settles into the seat on the right and holds out the popcorn without prompting. Tsukki takes a handful, settling it in his nest of napkins. 

“Good seats,” Tadashi says shyly. 

“Good popcorn,” Tsukki says, noncommittal. Tadashi hides a self-satisfied smile behind his straw. 

Then the lights go down and the movie plays. 

Tadashi thinks maybe he won’t be able to concentrate, but it’s Ghibli, so he’s swept away despite himself. It’s just so _pretty_ and _meaningful._ He’s on the verge of tears when they exit the theater. 

“I can’t believe you’re crying. You’re a grown man,” Tsukki snarks. 

Tadashi sniffs. “I’m not crying!” He protests. “And it’s _Ghibli!_ ” 

Tsukki laughs and produces a napkin that had escaped the caramel crumbs. Tadashi takes it, dabbing at his eyes briefly. Tsukki makes another stop at the restroom while Tadashi throws the napkin away- making eye contact with a familiar face. Ah, man. Now he really does sort of feel like crying. 

“Kudo-senpai,” he says weakly when she peels off of her group of three other girls and comes barreling toward him. 

“I’m not your senpai,” she snaps. 

“Right! Right. Sorry. Tsukki and I are the same age, so.” He cringes a little at her apathetic stare. 

“Tsukki,” she repeats. 

Tadashi could explain their whole twisted and convoluted childhood friendship but he has a feeling it won’t be welcome. 

“Do you know him from school?” Tadashi tries. “I go to a different college, but we went to the same schools before.” 

“It must be close, if you meet up every weekend.” She says, voice hard. 

He can’t exactly argue that. It is close, and they do meet up more or less weekly. Sometimes, exams and practices permitting, a couple times a week. 

“We’re in the same seminar,” she says, unable to hold back any longer. “I’ve been aiming at him for _weeks-_ are you seriously on a date?” 

Tadashi smiles weakly. 

“There’s no way.” She straightens up. “There’s no way Tsukishima is into guys, and even if he was, you’re way too plain.” 

Tadashi laughs. Kudo-senpai blanches. “Sorry, sorry.” he waves a hand. “I don’t mean to be rude. Just, I can see why he told you. You’re not the type to back down on your own, right?” 

She flushes. “You don’t know anything about me!” 

“And you don’t know anything about Tsukki,” Tadashi counters calmly. “And you don’t know anything about me, or us. But I can tell you this: Tsukki is here with me because he _wants_ to be. So insulting his choices isn’t really a smart move for a would-be girlfriend.” 

She sputters. 

Hands settle on Tadashi’s shoulders. “All right?” Tsukki asks, low in his ear. Tadashi grins back at him. 

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s get gyuudon. You need the protein.” 

“Fine.” Tsukishima steers Tadashi toward the exit. “Sorry if she gave you trouble.” He adds, still close and quiet. 

“It’s fine, just means that dinner’s on you, right?” Tadashi jokes. 

But Tsukki _does_ pay for dinner. 

“Hey, no,” Tadashi protests. “I was kidding. I’m the one who asked.” 

“I can pay sometimes too,” Tsukishima counters quietly. They slip on their jackets and step out into the night. It’s starting to cool down, now, of an evening, and while it isn’t really cold, it’s nippy enough to want to keep walking. 

“Besides,” Tsukki adds, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I owe you." 

Tadashi hums. “I see why you said it,” he admits. “She’s pretty persistent. But you know she’s gonna blab to everyone about you dating guys.” 

“Saves me the trouble.” Tsukki says far too casually. Tadashi’s step stutters. 

“Oh,” he says. 

“Good ‘oh?’” Tsukki asks. “Bad ‘oh?’” 

“Depends.” Yamaguchi shrugs. He tries looking at Tsukki’s left ear but Tsukki ducks his head a bit, until they’re eye-to-eye. 

“Depends on what?” Tsukki pushes. 

“Is it true? Is it guys? Or… is it, like. Guy.” 

“Guy.” Tsukki repeats. 

“Guy! Not someone _named_ Guy, although, I guess that could be a thing, that's a real name people have-” 

“A guy.” Tsukki clarifies. 

“A guy.” Tadashi agrees. 

“You’re the guy.” Tsukki’s hand snakes out, snags Tadashi by the sleeve. 

“I’m the guy?” Tadashi’s mouth drops open. 

“You’re the guy,” Tsukki confirms. 

“We’re on a date? We’re dating!?” Tadashi asks. Tsukki steps closer and Tadashi holds up a hand right up between them. “No. Stop. Don’t crowd me with your stupid handsome face, I want answers.” 

Tsukki feigns ignorance without stepping even a millimeter back. “What do you think we’ve been doing? It makes a lot of sense.” 

“That’s a horrible confession, Tsukki. And these aren’t dates.” 

“No?” Tsukki smirks like he’s won. 

“People kiss on dates.” Tadashi explains. 

“Do they?” 

“I do! I kiss on dates,” Tadashi argues, fairly bug-eyed and adamant despite never actually, you know, getting to do that whole date-thing. Kiss thing. But he’s seen it! He’s aware of the mechanics. 

“So close your mouth and I’ll kiss you,” Tsukki murmurs. 

Tadashi looks up at Tsukki, eyes sharp and focused, like a float serve or a first kiss. “You don’t know anything about kissing, do you?” Tadashi asks smartly, then hauls Tsukki down by the collar. 

(he doesn't)

....

but by the time Tadashi walks him back to the dorms, he thinks they've gotten the hang of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you thought!


End file.
